1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of treating a wound or burn which comprises dressing the surface of the wound or burn to be treated directly with non-woven fabric of staple fibers of collagen substantially free of telopeptides. The non-woven fabric is prepared by cutting and tanning or tanning and cutting the regenerated spun collagen filament to form collagen staple fibers, forming non-woven fabric from said staple fibers, and optionally treating the non-woven fabric with a binder to bind the staple fibers to one another.
The method according to this invention is applicable to various wounds, such as injuries to the body in which skin or other tissue is broken, cut, pierced, torn and the like and to various body burns such as those caused by fire, hot liquid, steam, friction, acid and the like. The method according to this invention is realized with the use of other conventional articles for dresssing the surface of wound or burn.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several materials have been proposed as skin substitute or as articles for dressing a wound or burn. Said materials include silicone gauze, Ivalon (formalized polyvinyl alcohol sponge), special fabrics -- for example nylon velour, polyester, polypropylene, rayon or the like, and protein-coated specific fabrics, extremely thin silicon rubber film, fibrine film, case in film and cellulose film. However, these materials have not been successful in use.
Thiele et al. reported that a reconstituted collagen film from dispersion of swine skin brings about good result for this purpose. However, such film is not yet widely used and the process for making such film differs from the process for making the film of this invention. Namely, the Thiele film is prepared by subjecting the swine skin to fibrillation in water.